


鸡飞狗跳中国行

by kristina251



Series: 脑洞存放处 [8]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristina251/pseuds/kristina251
Summary: 补档，实际脑洞时间为2017年7月28日，背景为拜仁中国行。避雷提示：涉及CP包括胡花，斯豆腐（3c和莱万），新穆新。另外还有总攻大人和若干冷门邪教友情客串。
Relationships: Benedikt Höwedes/Mats Hummels, Robert Lewandowski/Wojciech Szczęsny, Thomas Müller/Manuel Neuer
Series: 脑洞存放处 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654993





	鸡飞狗跳中国行

**Author's Note:**

> 补档，实际脑洞时间为2017年7月28日，背景为拜仁中国行。
> 
> 避雷提示：涉及CP包括胡花，斯豆腐（3c和莱万），新穆新。另外还有总攻大人和若干冷门邪教友情客串。

时间线可能比较混乱，列位看官凑合看吧OTZ

胡梅尔斯的场合：  
胡梅尔斯第一次来中国，看到那么多球迷狂热的追捧自己，那个开心，那个兴奋，那个激动。再一看万能的票圈（不）发现赫韦德斯也同天来了中国，那个开心，那个兴奋，那个激动，天天找到机会就跑去楼下签名签到爽。但是毕竟大家都很忙，没时间私下和赫韦德斯约约约，就琢磨着送点什么东西过去，但他之前没来过中国，不熟悉情况，于是跑到“三缺一”群里询问送什么东西合适。  
刚把问题发了出去，就收到了诺伊尔的秒回。诺伊尔的答复是好像前几天在沙尔克的官网上看到赫韦德斯的采访，他说想买个招财猫带回去，你可以考虑下送这个，不知道上哪买可以问问托马斯。  
胡梅尔斯说你闭嘴，我不需要你的意见，而且你一个伤员，能不能好好养伤，居然天天在网上到处乱看？  
诺伊尔发来一个翻白眼的表情，说那你在群里问个什么，直接找托马斯私聊不就得了。  
胡梅尔斯说你再说信不信我@esmullert 了。  
诺伊尔又发了个无语的表情，说本来他也不是看不到，再说既然你已经艾特了，那我不再说两句岂不是太亏了。不过我们聊了半天都没见他出来说话，真奇怪，他是不是又参加什么品牌代言活动去了？  
胡梅尔斯想了想，说没印象这会有什么活动，不过我之前似乎看到罗伯特在找他，好像有什么急事的样子，问他什么事也不说，摇摇头就走了。  
隔了一分钟诺伊尔才回复，说给他打电话居然占线，确实奇怪。  
胡梅尔斯发了一串幸灾乐祸的emoji，等着看戏。但奇怪的是诺伊尔居然半天没反应，胡梅尔斯再说话他也没搭理，不知道干嘛去了。  
无人指导的胡梅尔斯想来想去，最终还是决定买一个招财猫，但拜仁各种商业活动太多，他实在忙成狗，没时间出去买，再说没有地陪他也不知道该上哪买，想找来过上海的穆勒问问吧，偏偏又联系不上人。刚巧，在酒店里乱转的时候看到拜仁的一堆纪念品里头有一款招财猫，于是从中挑了一只看起来质量最好的，又托随队工作人员联系了一家快递，给沙尔克的驻地酒店寄了过去。

3c的场合：  
虽然心里舍不得阿森纳，但为了前途着想，3c还是来了尤文，准备跟着总攻大人好好学习天天向上。总攻大人对他也很满意，一副准备把毕生绝学教给他的样子，时不时的给他开开小灶，3c也就作乖巧状给总攻端茶倒水，顺便听课学习。  
总攻大人混迹大守联这些年，不论是接高球还是拦低球、防远射还是挡抢点、扑救技能还是出击方式，爆发力还是持久力，基本都是顶级的，但要说最被人称道的看家本领，应该还是选择站位和预判险情的能力。正好俩人去美国的飞机上闲着没事，于是这天的课就从观察对手开始，总攻大人从理论入手，结合实际战例，一条条给3c掰开揉碎了分析，比如通过观察对手前锋的某些细节动作可以识破的假动作啦、观察双鬼拍门的配合跑位从而更好的指挥防线啦、等等。说着说着又发挥到了对队友的好感养成，比如说防线这些人我可以帮你说说，但如果你想找锋线球员练习扑救，可以带几条好烟去给前座那个胖子，然后他过意不去就会拉上保罗和你一起练；或者你多找乔吉奥请教下抢点的诀窍，马里奥就会主动来找你要求一起练习，等等。  
说了一会，信息量太大，3c记笔记有点忙不过来，总攻大人也觉得欲速则不达，于是就说那聊点轻松的吧。聊什么呢？总攻大人眼睛一转，拍了一把3c肩膀，嘿嘿笑着说你在伦敦混过，应该看过福尔摩斯吧，有时候如果你观察的切入点足够巧妙，经常可以得出一些意外的结论，等你观察的人多了，再结合一定程度的身体接触的话，甚至连对方喜欢什么体位都有可能可以推测出来哦~  
3c震惊了，说还有这种操作？？总攻大人说你不信啊，那我找个例子给你分析分析，开开眼。但是找谁呢？毕竟如果找一个3c不认识或者基本不熟的人，他就完全没法参考，那分析也没啥意义。要是从队内找人吧，3c刚来尤文，尤文的人都还没完全混熟，而且毕竟将来抬头不见低头见，现在就说这个又怕未来尴尬。总攻大人想来想去，突然想起来，就问他，听说诺伊尔算得上是你师兄？  
3c点点头，说嗯啊，总攻大人一拍大腿，说那就是他了，反正我见也见过摸也摸过捏也捏过，信息量差不多够了。于是从诺伊尔举手投足入手，结合面相身材说话行事方式给3c又掰开揉碎一通分析，最后得出结论，说你这师兄啊，身体素质实在是好，要说体位的话应该什么体位都可以玩，但如果说个人喜好呢，恐怕是有点喜欢玩后背位。  
3c满脸钦佩，一个劲点头，把结论牢牢记住了。到了驻地当晚就打电话给莱万，平安也不报了，开口就自称已学会总攻大人毕生本领，马上就要继任尤文一门，从此功成名就，走上人生巅峰。  
莱万猛翻白眼，嗤之以鼻，说他给你上课我信，但你这么快就学完了？我又不傻好吗，人家混迹足坛20多年难道是靠吹出来的？  
3c牛皮濒临吹破，不得不硬着头皮强行解说。但那么多知识点他本来就没完全消化，特别是其中不少内容需要大量实践才能有切身体会，他也还远没修炼到那境界。于是越说破绽越多，最后翻笔记的声音太大，被莱万听到了，实在抑制不住笑出了声。3c面子上无论如何下不来，恼羞成怒，爆了一句“吉吉真的跟我说了特别多，他还说我师兄喜欢玩后背位呢！”

莱万的场合  
“喂，托马斯吗？……对，是我，你跑哪去了我找你半天没找到……哥们，我跟你说个事，你听了可千万别激动，这话我不会跟别人说……不我没有吹牛，真的你听我说，刚刚从尤文那边听到的消息，布冯和曼努埃尔喜欢玩后背位……不不你别、别激动，我只是说……喂？托马斯？喂？喂……卧槽！”

穆勒的场合  
“曼努埃尔.诺伊尔……你说只和我玩过后背位！原来都是骗人的！！”

赫韦德斯的场合  
收到球迷送的一堆大小不等尺寸不一的招财猫的赫韦德斯很开心，但有几个穿着拜仁球衣混在沙尔克球迷队伍里还举着国家队球衣想要签名的家伙看着却很闹心，当然了出于职业素养，赫韦德斯还是绷着脸给他们签了名。一圈活动下来也很累了，赫韦德斯就想回房间休息一下，刚走进房间，工作人员送来一个快递包裹，拆开一看，发现又是个招财猫——一脸颓丧，还贴了个拜仁的徽章。  
赫韦德斯一瞬间有种把这招财猫扔进垃圾桶的冲动。  
幸好他扔出去之前扫了一眼送来的快递箱，看到一张附言的纸条。不用看内容，就光看笔迹也知道是谁送的了，而且这种事大概也没别人能干的出来。  
赫韦德斯把纸条攥在手里，忍住了把招财猫扔出去的冲动，坐回床边，想了想，笑了出来。

诺伊尔的场合  
“吉吉吗？你是不是和那个……波兰去的谁谁说了我什么？……不对啊我听到的版本不是这样啊……啊好的我明白了……不不以后再聊这种话题别拿我打比方行吗？我真心谢谢您了……嗯好我没事，再见——托马斯？你都听见了？我都说那些就是流言了我什么时候骗过你……不不我没有这种本事……就算我有这本事也不会乱用……不不我真没这本事，不是世界第一门将就有这本事的你想多了……”

布冯的场合  
虽然人是自己选的，课是自己上的，但挂了诺伊尔电话的布冯依然有一种心累感，为什么好好一堂选位预判课的课程效果会是这样。痛定思痛的总攻大人决定禁掉3c的电话和网络使用权一周，让他安心学习训练，别整天想着基友。

结局  
胡梅尔斯收到赫韦德斯的消息，说很喜欢这个招财猫。胡梅尔斯这个开心、这个兴奋、这个激动，导致他十分想下楼跑圈。但楼下全是在酷暑中苦苦守候的球迷，没法跑圈，于是他干脆下楼跑到球迷圈里，又给球迷们签了个爽。  
做为赔礼道歉，穆勒和诺伊尔视频来了一发，感觉身心舒畅。正好有球迷活动要参加，于是精神抖擞的准备出发，临出门前开心地跑到酒店门口的球迷圈里，签了一圈名。  
3c被禁了电话和网，只能每天好好学习天天向上，这让本来就两地分居的莱万也很郁闷，然后还不得不去参加某日用消费品公司的球迷见面会，回到宾馆的时候已经挺晚了。看到外面还有那么多球迷在守候，莱万化悲愤为动力，走进球迷圈，怒签一堆名。

END


End file.
